Paper Mistletoe
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: [Hipster!Nathan/Punk!Warren AU] Warren reached around Nathan, holding his hand up to show Nathan what looked to be some sort of ornament dangling from his finger. Nathan realized that it was a hand drawn mistletoe hanging from a ribbon. "I couldn't find a real one," Warren mumbled against Nathan's skin, "and I know you hate when I take things that aren't mine." GrahamScott


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers! In celebration of Christmas, here's some short, Christmas themed GrahamScott! Better yet, Hipster!Nathan and Punk!Warren GrahamScott! Because I can't get enough of this AU. I hope your holiday season has been wonderful and that you got everything that you wanted!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Paper Mistletoe**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **for Cabbiebori (The Losing Memory)  
**

* * *

Allured by the scent of freshly baked sugar cookies in the shapes of snowmen coming from the festive plate set on the tidy desk, he took his lingering gaze off of the surprisingly enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped around it. He eyed the perfectly wrapped boxes that lay beneath the branches. A particular box wrapped in blue and silver caught his eye. His name was written neatly on the card tucked into the silver ribbon. Oh, how he had the urge to snatch it up and violently shake it. He didn't, of course. He could already foresee himself being tackled into the tree and tumbling over into a mess of limbs and tree branches. Then the presents would be squished and Christmas would be ruined.

He should just keep his hands to himself for now. He turned his attention back to the tree that towered over him and stuck out like the sorest of thumbs in this dorm room. Seriously, it was a huge contrast against the posters of Twenty One Pilots, _The Tell-Tale Heart_ and Bill Nye the Science Guy. Not only that, but the lights were bright and the ornaments cheerful. Although, Nathan did have to chuckle at the fact that the angel's face at the top of the tree was covered by a cut out picture of Edgar Allan Poe.

Nathan cocked his head to the side, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

How the hell did Warren manage to sneak this in here anyway? It was huge and probably heavy. While Warren wasn't a complete weakling, there's no way he dragged this thing in unnoticed.

In fact... where did he even find it?

Nathan narrowed his eyes. Dear God, Warren didn't actually _steal_ a Christmas tree, did he? No... No, he wouldn't do something so ridiculous.

Okay, that was a lie. Warren would totally jack someone's Christmas tree. Maybe even their presents, too. And definitely all the Who Pudding.

Hell, Nathan had to "bail" Warren out of mall jail (yes, turns out that is totally a thing with mall cops and all) last week for ripping off Santa's beard and shouting, "That's for kissing my Mommy, you fat bastard!"

Although, it was hilarious seeing Warren cringe at the intoxicated "elf" in the tiny cell with him. They were reluctant to let Warren go, but all Nathan had to do was mention his father and Warren was pulled out of the cell quickly with a mere slap on the wrist.

Warren wasn't allowed back into JCPenny's anymore, either. And he had to live with the fact that he traumatized a long line of children waiting to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. But, he had a feeling that it didn't bother Warren all that much. He had explained that his dad broke the news to him about Santa was he six and that those children would get over it.

Nathan scratched at his arm through the thick, burgundy sweater he wore as he peeked over at the boy his thoughts had once again lingered to. Warren sat cross-legged against the side of his bed, completely focused on the cookie he was frosting. His hand was steady as he controlled the tube of black icing to draw on the snowman he held in his other hand. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth in concentration.

Nathan's gaze lingered far longer than he intended it to, but Warren didn't seem bothered by it. He was too preoccupied with Frosty's scarf.

Nathan eyes wandered over his face. Even when Warren wasn't grinning his dimples seemed prominent in his features. Chunks of curly hair poked out from under the gray beanie he wore and lay against his forehead and neck. At least his ears wouldn't be cold, unlike the rest of him.

Seriously, hasn't he looked outside? Doesn't he realize it's December? And yet, Warren chose to wear tank top with a design of a dead, pixelated reindeer and the words "Merry Christmas ya Filthy Animal." Without sleeves, Nathan could clearly see the ink placed upon Warren's upper right arm. A fascinating piece of work it was. Nathan had studied more that he cared to admit, but the artist Warren went to did an amazing job. A silky looking raven resting upon an frightening accurate skull with the words " _'Tis the wind and nothing more_."

But, as beautiful as the ink was on his arm, Nathan was pretty damn sure it did nothing to protect him from any chill the air had to offer.

Sure, Warren's room was fairly warm compared to the rest of the dorm, but still. He didn't even seem bothered. The thought only made Nathan glad for his vast wardrobe of sweaters. And that he layered. Thank God for sweaters and layering.

Warren set the newly well-frosted cookie back down on the plate to join the others. He glanced up at Nathan, lips twitching into a smirk that only made the dimples deepen in his skin. He quirked a brow as he rose to his feet, the second plate of cookies in hand.

"What?" he asked lightly, setting the plate on the table next to the first.

Nathan turned back to look up at the tree. "I didn't say anything."

"You were looking at me."

Nathan crossed his arms, thin fingers rubbing at the soft material of the sweater as he chewed on his lip.

"I was just wondering how you're surviving wearing just- hey!" he spat out as he almost fell forward, the weight of another body pressing against his back and something fluffy and light covering his head. He whirled around to glare at the grinning boy in front of him. Nathan reached up and touched the Santa hat placed upon his head. "Damn it, Warren," he grumbled, ripping the hat off and throwing it onto the bed.

"Aw c'mon, dude," Warren chuckled, snatching up the hat. "Your ears looked cold."

Nathan instinctively touched his ears, which did feel a bit chilled. He rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue. It wasn't his fault that his ears were always cold, but he didn't like hats. They always felt itchy and they messed up his hair.

"Not only that," Warren reached up and placed the hat back onto Nathan's head, "but it's festive. Maybe this'll wipe that awful _scowl_ off your pretty little face, Mista Scrooge."

After securing the hat and batting away Nathan's hands, he moved to fix Nathan's glasses that went askew in the process of forcing the hat on. Nathan pushed past him, obvious annoyance playing in his features, skin flushing lightly at the close contact and comment from the smirking Warren.

Nathan almost tore the Santa hat off again, but decided against it. Warren would probably end up gluing it to him the next time or something. Plus, it did make his ears feel better.

"Never took you for the festive type," Nathan studied the sugar cookies on the desk. Geez, Warren was almost too detailed for his own good. They were just cookies that they were going to end up eating and yet he still decorated them beautifully. All the details were there, including shadowing. How did he do that...?

"Dude, I fucking love Christmas," Warren laughed, coming up behind Nathan and slipping a hand around his side and over his stomach. "Especially this year."

How was it that his hands were still incredibly warm after walking around in a damn tank top? Nathan was pretty sure that his own hands were cold and dry. The thought made him stretch out his fingers before curling them into a fist, repeating the action a few more times as he became aware of how gross his hands would likely feel if he touched Warren. He should've put on some lotion before Warren called him over.

Warren reached around him, plucking one of the snowmen off the plate and holding it up to Nathan's mouth, waiting. Nathan shot him a look to which Warren merely raised his brows and grinned. Nathan sighed and reached up to grab the cookie, only to be slapped away by the hand on his waist.

"Really? Just give me-"

"No! Take a bite," Warren cut him off.

The soft smell of the sweet treat teased his nose. The scent lingered, inviting. Avoiding Warren's eye, he took a small bite of the black hat. A satisfactory crunch lingered by his ears as the sweetness entered his mouth, only to crumble and melt on the inside, so deliciously tasty that his taste buds actually tingled.

"So?" Warren nudged him, "What do you think? Am I amazing or what?"

"They're alright," Nathan lied. He wanted to shove that entire cookie into his mouth, which was a strange sensation for him. Usually he wasn't all that into sweets. Or food in general.

"Alright? I think you need another bite, then."

Gladly. Nathan took a bitter bite this time, chewing tenderly and sighing.

"Okay, they are pretty good."

"Damn right they are," Warren took a bite out of the cookie as well, humming in delight.

"Where'd you get them? You didn't make them, I'm sure."

"Joyce."

Nathan frowned. "Why would she make you cookies?"

"She didn't," Warren smirked, finishing off the cookie and releasing Nathan to go over to his CD player.

"What? Damn it, Warren, did you-"

"They were just sitting there and the truckers weren't gonna eat them. Probably." Warren fished around in his drawer until he found what he was looking for. He put the CD into the player and the room was filled with the sound of Elvis' voice singing The Little Drummer Boy.

Well, that's a new one. Nathan didn't know Warren was into Elvis, of all things. But, that wasn't what was important.

"Not only that," Warren continued, "but they weren't even frosted! Who does that? Who seriously makes snowmen cookies to set out at a diner and _doesn't_ frost them?"

"Who steals sugar cookies from a diner?"

"I didn't steal. They were free. It's not stealing if it's free."

"You took _all_ of them!" Nathan couldn't resist the urge to slap his palm over his face. "She probably just wasn't finished with them..."

"Why would she put them out if she wasn't finished with them? Snooze you lose."

"You're kind of a jerk."

"Yeah," Warren poked Nathan's side harshly, smirk widening and teasing, "but you still like me."

"Barely," Nathan scoffed. Warren

"You mean a lot?" Warren snickered as he pushed up Nathan's sweater to wrap his fingers around the belt loops of his jeans, jerking him forward so that their hips collided.

Oh Jesus.

Nathan immediately avoided Warren's gaze and instead focused on the tree, trying to change the subject. "What about the tree?"

"Hm?" Warren cocked his head to glance over at the tree before the corners of his lips twitched up. "Oh, I took it from a bunch of sick, dying orphans right after I pelted them with snowballs and stole all their presents while they were down."

"You're an ass."

"And you're a grumpy cat."

"Seriously," Nathan pushed him away, but Warren maintained his grip on Nathan's belt loops, "how'd you sneak it in here?"

"Brooke was kind enough to help me bring it in," Warren answered simply. Nathan frowned at him.

"Oh, come on!"

"What?" Warren laughed.

"You bribed Brooke to help you?"

"No, I didn't bribe her. She offered."

Yes, because Brooke was the generous type. No, what most likely happened was Warren charmed (and Nathan used that term loosely) her into helping him. Of all the people he knew, he never thought Brooke would by the type to go through a bad boy (again, loose term) phase. The fact that Warren was the said "bad boy" only made Nathan feel sorry for the girl, but he decided to never bring it up. She'd figure out that Warren wasn't into her eventually. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Is the interrogation over now?" Warren leaned down at lightly bit Nathan's nose, causing him to jerk back and glare harshly.

"You're so fucking..." Nathan grumbled, rubbing his nose and shooting Warren an irritated look.

"Sexy? Oh babe, you make me blush!"

Nathan was so done with this dick.

He turned away, swatting Warren's hands away from his pants and reaching for his jacket, shrugging it on as he headed for the door, grumbling to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but where do you think you're going?" Warren caught him before Nathan could grab the door knob. "You're just going to leave me all hot and bothered on Christmas Eve? You monster."

Honestly, Nathan wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking. Did he really think that Warren would just let him pout and stomp out of here? No, but it was a nice try. Then again, he didn't really want to leave. He just wanted Warren to be less of an ass for once. That's what he truly wanted for Christmas.

And a kitten. A kitten would be cool.

Warren reached around Nathan, holding his hand up to show Nathan what looked to be some sort of ornament dangling from his finger. When he took the extra second to look at him, he realized that it was a hand drawn mistletoe hanging from a ribbon. Nathan bit roughly at his lip when Warren buried his face into the crook of his neck, pushing the hood of his coat away to try and find some skin.

"I couldn't find a real one," Warren mumbled against Nathan's skin, "and I know you hate when I take things that aren't mine-"

Nathan cut him off. "You mean steal? I hate when you _steal?_ "

"I don't _steal_ , dude."

"Taking something that's not yours is stealing, Warren."

"Again, I don't steal."

"Well, you don't borrow, either."

He felt Warren shift closer to him, his front pressing tightly against Nathan's back. Even through his coat he could feel everything.

 _Everything._

Oh sweet monkey cheesecake...

Warren wiggled the paper mistletoe, chuckling in Nathan's ear.

Nathan tried to be indifferent. He doesn't lean back into him, doesn't make it easy or seem too keen. Then Warren brushes the back of his neck lightly with his fingertips and Nathan has to bite the inside of his cheek and take a deep breath to stop himself from shivering. Warren moved in so close that he can feel his lean body pressed up against his. Nathan felt his warmth and holy shit it felt good. He could feel the heavy puffs of air on his neck as Warren leaned in closer. Nathan was almost positive that he would feel the brush of his lips against his cool skin. But, instead he leaned in to rest his forehead as the hand that was tickling his neck moved down to run up underneath the sweater, pushing up the other layers Nathan had put on, slow and gentle.

"You're not gonna leave me like this, are you...?" Warren lightly nipped at Nathan's earlobe. "Right before we can open our presents...?"

Nathan couldn't prevent the shiver this time.

Warren knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

He was beginning to drive Nathan crazy in every way possible.

His heart thudded harshly in his chest as Warren's fingers ghosted over his skin from under the many layers he wore. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch Warren back only to remember how dry his hands were. Damn cold weather. What if Warren said something?

Oh for cripes sake, Nathan, Warren never said anything about his hands. Well, unless Nathan was refusing to touch him back.

...Kind of like now.

Was it possible to be more frustrated with himself than with Warren?

Tilting his head, Nathan looked at him from the corner of his eye. Warren kissed his cheek, warm lips lingering. His lips along with his warm fingers tracing his skin were making it incredibly hard to concentrate on his thoughts. Perhaps that was a good thing.

Fuck it.

Two can play this game.

Swallowing harshly, he counted to three in his head four times while Warren kissed along his neck and jaw. Once he was able to let go of his thoughts, Nathan whipped around and planted his hands on Warren's cheeks, pulling him and pressing their lips together in a tight lock. Warren let out a startled groan before meeting Nathan's enthusiasm. His lips were firm against Warren's, the kiss quick, nearing sloppy. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Nathan was pleased to not taste the usual smoke that lingered on Warren's tongue. It was replaced by the sweetness of the sugar cookies they ate moments ago. Nathan exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic and a rush of thoughts.

Nathan was shoved against the door, and the paper mistletoe fell from Warren's finger and onto the ground, completely forgotten.

* * *

 **What was the present Warren had for Nathan under the tree?**

 **Mall Santa's beard.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
